Growing Darkness
by CrowX
Summary: During Episode 2.06, Plan B, Jeremy doesn't feel repulsed. Moreover what would be if Jeremy was turned on after watching Damon torture Mason? How will everybody in Mystic Falls react? Very dark, slash  Daremy, character death.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Growing Darkness**  
Author: CrowX  
Fandom: The Vampire Diaries (TV)  
Rating: NC-17  
Pairing: Damon/Jeremy  
Word count: 1535  
Warnings: slash, angst, character death, torture  
Summary: What would be if Jeremy was turned on after watching Damon torture Mason?

Notes: Many thanks to my beta reader x-jeremy-tyler-x

Written for the Weekend Comment Fic Party at LJ's community tvd_rareships, for a prompt of nicenicegirl

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

.

* * *

.

.

**Growing Darkness**

.

.**  
**

While heating up the poker Damon wondered about Jeremy. The boy might think that he was stealthy, but naturally Damon had heard him. And he could smell him. Jeremy was hidden behind a corner in the den, watching Damon torturing the werewolf. But the strange part was that Damon was quite sure he was picking up pheromones drifting from the boy.

Wanting to know what was going on Damon put on a show, circling the werewolf, presenting his best malicious side. And still the sweet fragrance of arousal got stronger; so much that Damon was wondering why Mason didn't pick it up. Might be the pain.

Finally Jeremy did come out of hiding and – would wonders never cease – offered him an even better way to torture his victim. Damon's eyes widened at the possibilities opening up. He smirked and proceeded using the wolfsbane until he was sure that Mason didn't know anything. He felt his own pants tightening under Jeremy's heated glances.

Just before he pushed inside Mason's chest Jeremy fled the room. Not in disgust as the boy would want to project but because he was getting to close on getting off. Damon hid his laughter as he killed the werewolf, wondering all the time how the kid had gotten all that darkness inside.

Stepping away from the body Damon decided to confront the boy. Since he'd snapped Jeremy's neck he had been different. Withdrawn and indifferent with a hidden malice. Damon could easily see himself in the kid, especially since he had changed after that night as well: Damon had shut off his emotions again after the incident.

The torturing had made him hard and he decided that the kid would have to help with that. Damon washed his bloody hands and then went to the entrance hall. The kid was standing there unsure and Damon used his speed to trap him against the wall.

"What the fuck?" Jeremy tried to ask, but then he shut his lips to prevent a moan from coming out as Damon pushed their groins together.

"I could smell you the whole time, Jeremy. You liked seeing me torture that wolf. And I liked being watched by you. And now we're going to take care of our needs."

Not wanting to hear any feeble protests Damon lifted his head and caught those sweet lips in a kiss. Jeremy was opening up to him in a matter of seconds, their tongues fighting with each other. After a while Damon drew back and cooked his head as he contemplated the kid's face. It was flushed with desire, the pupils blown so that his eyes were nearly black and he could only see a deep desire.

Satisfied Damon pushed into the boy's groin, slowly rubbing their erections against each other.

"You are a naughty boy, Jeremy. Getting off on torture like that. What was your favorite part? And don't lie to me!"

By now the kid was too deeply caught up in his desire to protest. He looked into Damon's eyes and with a horse voice he whispered:

"I… I liked your remarks while feeding him the wolfsbane. And… the concentration on your face when you put the poker in the fire and into Mason. You make torture seem like an art form. I wanted to draw you…"

Damon rewarded his honesty with taking off Jeremy's shirt, his hands exploring those broad shoulders. He bent forwards to catch one of those pebbled nipples with his teeth, biting it carefully and sucking on it until Jeremy was moaning. Switching to the other one Damon's hand went downwards to open the boy's pants.

"Oh fuck, Damon… So good…"

Yeah, Damon still got it, not that he ever thought he'd lost his ability to seduce anyone. But the kid presented a nice challenge.

"Hmh, I like your moans. Nearly as much as the screams of pain earlier. Did you like those pained groans as well?"

He felt Jeremy's cock twitch under his hands and Damon was getting impatient. He was completely hard by now, only waiting to bury himself into the young body.

"Yeah, I did. I don't know why…" Jeremy sounded surprised at his admission.

With vampire speed Damon took off the remainder of Jeremy's clothes and, wanting to know how much the boy was able to stomach, moved them back into the den. Mason's body was still slumped in the chair, blood dripping down from the hole inside his chest into a pool at his feet. At least they had thought to put a cover over the carpet.

Lowering Jeremy in front of the fireplace Damon began to strip himself. The boy was watching him through narrowed eyes, biting his lips as his hands began to caress himself. Chuckling Damon watched him as he took off his underwear, standing over the boy.

"So you don't mind doing it in front of the corpse? My, my, Jeremy, who would have thought? You're still human, but you act like a vampire. I like that."

At his words Jeremy looked over to the bizarre display which looked like from a horror movie. He blanched a little, but his erection didn't falter.

"I don't… understand. It's like it's not real. I… don't care about it…"

Satisfied Damon bend down and rewarded the boy with licking that full cock, sucking a little on the tip. Humming at the salty, fresh taste Damon took more of it until he was moving up and down. Jeremy had slumped onto the floor, moaning with abandon. After a while Damon let go of Jeremy's erection, not wanting to let the boy come.

"You sound like a new-turned vampire. No emotions. Only want. Maybe I should turn you for good."

He expected denials and desperate refusals. He didn't expect Jeremy's wanton moans.

"Hell, yes. Since you broke my neck I feel like not being myself anymore. Something's missing. Like I'm not human anymore. But I'm not anything else either."

Suddenly a whole new universe full of possibilities opened up. Like a whirlwind ideas began to unravel in Damon's mind. This human was destined to be a vampire. It was all getting clear to Damon.

"Take off your ring, Jeremy. I want you to do it willingly."

The boy's eyes widened, but there was no protest, no offence. Damon sensed the moment when everything shifted around them, realigning to a new, completely different future. Jeremy lifted his hands and took off the ring, throwing it into the room. Smiling with satisfaction Damon began to pleasure the boy once again as a reward.

"You're going to be a formidable vampire. You were born to be one, Jeremy. I see that now."

Like himself, the boy had all the makings to be a fierce vampire, lasting for forever. Not like Stefan.

Damon prepared the kid with his tongue, pushing inside the tight hole as he held back those strong, long legs. Jeremy's sounds were getting louder and louder until he cried out in frustration.

"Please! Damon, please, do something. It's not enough…"

Damon complied and pushed inside in one hard thrust. The scream of pain was pleasure in his ears and he set a slow pace. After a few minutes Jeremy had adapted and was meeting his thrusts with his hips, taking him deeper inside. As a reward Damon began to stroke his dick, smearing the precum to make it easier.

Jeremy's groans and whimpers filled the room and after a while Damon decided to give the boy what he needed and bit into his own wrist, holding it out to the boy. Without any hesitation at all Jeremy's lips closed around the wound and he sucked the blood as Damon pushed inside his body faster and faster.

Deeming it enough Damon pulled his hand away and then bent forwards to sink his fangs into the boy's neck. Hot blood, filled with more pleasure and lust than he'd tasted in a long while, hit his tongue. Moaning at the delicious taste Damon took huge gulps of it while grabbing Jeremy's cock.

He was seconds from coming, as was the boy, and as Jeremy's arms closed around his back, one hand holding Damon's head against his neck, Damon stroke Jeremy's erection on last time, feeling it pulsing as the boy came with a shout.

"Damon!"

The clenching around his cock was delicious and Damon allowed himself to come, pushing hard into the boy that he could hear some bones crack. It didn't matter. The boy was going to die in a few seconds anyway. With a deep growl Damon emptied himself into the tight channel, feeling more satisfied than he had in decades.

Damon could feel the body under him weakening; hear the heart struggling to beat as the blood was getting less and less. Indulging himself Damon drank until there wasn't a drop left and only drew away to hear the last heartbeat. Jeremy's eyes stayed focused on Damon, a look of concentration and expectancy on his face as he took the last shuddering breath.

When Jeremy died it was with Damon over him, still buried in the boy's ass. And in the same way the new-born would wake up again.

.

**THE END**

.

_Don't forget to leave a comment, pretty please! Would you like a sequel?_


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Growing Darkness  
Author: CrowX  
Fandom: The Vampire Diaries (TV)  
Rating: NC-17  
Pairing: Damon/Jeremy  
Word count: 1376  
Warnings: slash, angst, character death, torture  
Summary: What would be if Jeremy was turned on after watching Damon torture Mason?

Notes: Many thanks to my awesome beta reader x-jeremy-tyler-x!

Written for the Weekend Comment Fic Party at LJ's community tvd_rareships, for a prompt of nicenicegirl

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

.

**Thanks to everyone of my lovely reviewers. Your comments made me so happy that I immediately wrote the sequel!**

.**  
**

* * *

.

**Growing Darkness**

.**  
**

Chapter 2

.

The first thing Jeremy became aware of was the pressure inside his ass, the sparking pleasure of something against his prostate. His arms and legs were tingling, as if they'd fallen asleep. But it wasn't painful. Then he felt the body against his back, pressing him into the soft carpet. He heard the crackling of the fire and smelled the burning wood overpowering the strong scent of blood and sex.

Finally Jeremy opened his eyes. In front of him there was the fireplace and he could see the flames dancing, creating shadows in the darkening room. Then, at last, his memories started to return slowly. He continued to stare into the fire as he remembered the torture of the werewolf, the intense look on Damon's face, making him hard and wanting. He recalled the way Damon had pushed him into the wall, making him admit his dark secret.

His eyes fell to his right hand next, seeing the bare place where the comforting big ring had sat before. He shuddered, knowing that he hadn't blacked out from pleasure. But his shivers weren't due to regret or fear. Jeremy felt like something had finally clicked, fallen back into place. Sighing contentedly he clenched around the cock still buried in his ass. Smirking he heard the vampire letting out a groan.

"I stand by what I said earlier: You were born to be a vampire, Jeremy."

Humming in agreement Jeremy turned them with his newfound strength, without severing the connection between them. Twisting around with a grace he'd never before had he faced Damon, sitting on his groin. The vampire still had blood smeared around his lips, his blood!

Moaning Jeremy bent down and licked the dried blood from Damon's lips. When there was nothing left he plunged his tongue inside the tempting mouth, exploring it once again. With his heightened senses the vampire tasted different now, sharper, better.

After a while Jeremy sat up and looked down. Damon's pale skin was illuminated by the fire, glowing in a more healthy shade than normally. His dark hair was mussed, framing his face as Damon crossed his arms behind his head, smirk firmly in place. Jeremy's eyes travelled down from the muscled upper arms over his chest, admiring the perfectly sculpted muscles.

"I want to draw you."

He wasn't even embarrassed by his bold statement. In fact he didn't feel much at all. There was no confusion or desperation like there had been with Vickie back then. He only felt contentment, want and lust. Thinking about Vickie brought back some memories he'd forgotten. The compulsion was lifting, but Jeremy didn't feel much different. Even alive he'd made his peace after reading the truth in Elena's diary. Granted it had taken some time. Damon's voice brought him back to the present.

"If you want. I feel flattered."

The vampire was still smirking, his eyes dark. Jeremy hadn't seen Damon while coming, so he began to move his hips up only to sink down again. His own forgotten cock was fully hard, brushing against his stomach with each movement.

"Touch me, Damon. Wanna feel you."

The vampire didn't give in to his demand, clearly enjoying being pleasured. Frustrated Jeremy closed his own hand around his cock. He could only thrust once into his hand when Damon suddenly changed their position. Sitting up he pressed Jeremy's back into the carpet, taking over. With a hard grip Damon pushed Jeremy's hands behind him, holding them down.

"You're mine now, Jeremy. If you don't want to face your new life without a teacher, you better do what I tell you to."

Whining Jeremy complied, even though he ached to get more friction on his neglected hardness.

"Okay, okay. Just please touch me."

Damon chuckled in triumph and kissed Jeremy's lips again as he set a hard, fast pace. Jeremy knew that now he could take it and pushed upwards, meeting each trust with his own. Groaning and whimpering Jeremy tried not to let his eyes close, wanting to see that gorgeous face above him. After what seemed like an eternity, Damon was touching his cock at the same time as he sank his teeth in Jeremy's neck.

Screaming Damon's name, Jeremy came harshly, black spots appearing in front of his eyes. Damon drew up as he clenched around the vampire's cock and Jeremy's breath caught as he watched the bliss wiping away the smirking look as Damon came deep inside him with a growl.

Jeremy moaned at the loss when Damon's cock slid out of him and tried to sit up. His ass was burning and he felt very weak all of a sudden.

"I don't feel too good. Why?"

Damon examined him with a knowing look.

"Normally you'd have more time, but I took every single drop of blood in you, twice over. You have to feed. Or you'll fade. It's your decision."

Jeremy shook his head, there was nothing to decide. Only now he felt that his throat was aching, burning. His mouth was dry and his limbs felt weak. Breathing in he smelt the strong scent of blood. Looking over where it came from he saw the big dark red puddle, drying already. Instinctively he crawled closer, his fingers reaching out to get some of that alluring substance. He licked the clumping drops from his fingers, his body shuddering with want.

"So thirsty. Want more. Please. Damon, please, give me some more."

Damon didn't move, just sitting there, watching him curiously. Whimpering with need Jeremy sank down until he was half-lying in the nearly dried puddle, the cold blood smearing all over his body. His tongue came out and he licked the gooey liquid, moaning at the taste. There was nothing holding him back now and like an animal Jeremy growled as he slurped the blood, not minding the cold taste. Although something fresh would be so much better…

When nothing but the dried parts were left Jeremy saw the leg, bound to a chair. His eyes were focusing on that leg in a tunnel vision and like a person dying of thirst he crawled over, his hands tearing away the pants covering the leg. He could smell the death lingering on the skin, but his need was too strong. His gums were aching as Jeremy tried to bite into the cold flesh with his still human teeth, tearing apart the skin clumsily. Only a little bit of blood came out, tasting worse than the puddle.

"Here, take this. And then we go hunting. You'll do marvelous, I'm sure of it."

A blood bag was dangling in front of his eyes and Jeremy grabbed it with fervor. Tearing it apart he swallowed gulp after gulp of the delicious blood. Damon had warmed it up and it was like heaven on earth. When he was finished, Jeremy sat back on the floor, resting his back against the legs of the corpse.

"Thanks. Feel much better."

And he did. The aching in his gums was gone and he felt the lengthening of his fangs. The sound of the fire grew louder in the room and his vision turned sharper. He could feel the strength flooding into his arms and legs, feeling empowered and energetic. It was addictive. He stood up and looked over his naked body, covered in different nuances of red. He wanted to paint it.

"Red is such a great color. With so many shades…"

Damon threw his head back and laughed heartily. He couldn't remember anyone taking to vampirism as fast as Jeremy had. Not even himself. Even though his emotions were turned off, he could feel a deep sense of satisfaction, happiness even. Jeremy was going to be his best creation, existing for eternity.

"You'll do great, Jere. This is going to be so much fun. But we should shower first. Looking like this won't do for hunting. And then we'll have to decide what to do. You'll need a ring. So we need to find a plan for Judgy to make you one."

Smirking Jeremy followed Damon into his room with the big walk-in shower. He had no regrets. For the first time in his life he felt like he belonged. Belonged as a vampire, belonged to Damon

.

TBC

.

_Since this story is being published while still writing on it, I welcome any inputs you may have. So if you have any suggestions, I'm glad to read them. Thanks!_


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Growing Darkness  
Author: CrowX  
Fandom: The Vampire Diaries (TV)  
Rating: NC-17  
Pairing: Damon/Jeremy  
Word count: 1391  
Warnings: slash, angst, character death, torture  
Summary: What would be if Jeremy was turned on after watching Damon torture Mason?

Author's Notes: Many thanks to my wonderful beta reader darkkite23.  
Written for the Weekend Comment Fic Party at LJ's community tvd_rareships, for a prompt of **nicenicegirl.  
**I'm sorry that it took so long for this chapter and that it isn't that kinky, but the next two chapters are... ;-)**  
**

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

.

* * *

.

**Growing Darkness**

Chapter 3

.

Trailing after Damon, Jeremy took in every part of the structure of the house; his newly found senses seeing all the details in the wooden work, in the lavish carpets and in every part of Damon's muscled back. Admiring his maker's body was by far more interesting than the boarding house.

He came back to the present when they entered what smelled like Damon's room. Looking around it confirmed his initial assessment. The room was made from dark wood and golden drapes, nearly bare except for a monstrous bed and mirror. He snorted. Damon looked back in question.

"There's no mistake that this is your room. A bed big enough for any orgy and a mirror to see yourself from head to toe."

Smirking Damon took it as a compliment.

"Just wait until you see the bathroom. See, it's big enough for another orgy. But right now I prefer a two-man orgy in there, if you're game…"

Smiling in amusement Jeremy touched his chest, smearing the drying blood on it. The only enhanced feelings he'd let on were lust and anger, amusement and cruelty. Right now lust was prominent and Jeremy stepped into the hot shower Damon had started.

Damon held up a sponge, already frothy with some spicy scented soap and Jeremy grabbed it, brushing his chest with it. He moaned at the sensation, every nerve ending tingling with his enhanced sense of touch.

Entranced Damon watched this fledgling putting on a show, turning the dried blood into pink foam until the water washed it away. When he was cleaned up Damon gave him some more of that soap, knowing that everyone, even humans, would be able to smell the same scent over both of them. He liked that immensely, him stating his claim over the boy.

"Now you better get me cleaned up, too. Still can smell the werewolf's stink on me."

Jeremy went over to him and did as he asked, drawing the sponge over his chest and back. When he bent down to do Damon's legs, a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"On your knees, kid."

With a smirk that seemed far too much like Damon's own, Jeremy sat on his knees and cleaned Damon's legs one after another. Then there was only one place left: Damon's midsection. Looking up to Damon, regardless of the water spraying on his face, Jeremy put the sponge over Damon's tight ass, rubbing in small circles over each cheek.

Damon shifted a bit, spreading his legs to allow Jeremy to touch him there. The boy had been good so far. He was a natural submissive, but Damon also looked forward to see the feral side during the hunt. When the sponge brushed over his hole he let out a small moan as a reward for the kid's service.

Finally Jeremy let the sponge touch Damon's already hard cock, brushing up and down the hard length, caressing the balls on the way down.

Opening his eyes he couldn't remember closing, Damon looked down to the boy, still on his knees, with an erection of his own straining against his stomach.

"You're a good boy, so I give you a reward. Better prepare yourself…"

He handed him a bottle of shower oil and Jeremy immediately understood and moved a bit away from the spray of water. He spread his legs farther apart and traced an oiled finger around his hole, until he finally pushed it inside. He whined at the feeling, thrusting it in and out and then took a second one to do the same. It was the first time he did that in front of someone. His pleasure sparked and with a moan, Jeremy found himself begging.

"Oh fuck, Damon, please just take me. It's not enough. Want to feel you, want to get fucked by you. Please!"

Laughing with satisfaction Damon grabbed the soft hips of the kid and – with one fast thrust – slid inside. Jeremy was still tight around him, but slick enough for him to keep pushing in and out in an accelerating pace.

"You feel great. Love the sounds you make, knowing only I can give you this kind of pleasure."

Meanwhile Jeremy was leaning on his elbows, not minding that they and his knees were chafing on the edges of the tiles. They were healing immediately after all and the smell of his own blood made him even harder.

"Damon, please, faster. Wanna come so badly."

After a few more thrusts Damon felt his own desire overriding his wish to draw it out. With a deep growl he emptied himself in that tight ass, riding out the last waves of lust with small pushes as he touched Jeremy's neglected cock. The boy came immediately, again letting out those nearly painful sounding gasps of his name.

They stayed connected for a few more moments, catching their breaths, until Damon felt the shower slowly turning colder. He grabbed the soap and with a few businesslike movements cleaned them both again.

After toweling themselves dry, Damon searched in his walk-in closet for something Jeremy could wear. The boy was taller than himself and his shoulders were regretfully broader than his own; which made dominating him all the more fun though. At long last he found an old box with some of his clothes from the 80s. There were enough of those too big shirts that had been in fashion then and also a few of those loose linen pants. Naturally, his had always been black.

Jeremy took them with a curious glance, but chose not to say anything and put them on instead. They fit quite well, not looking as old-fashioned as he feared.

"I'm still hungry. You said something along the lines of hunting…"

Chuckling Damon pulled on his own tight black button down.

"So eager. Yes, we're going, don't you worry. But we won't hunt here, too many people with vervain in their system crawling over the place. There's a town a few miles away with a nice bar. You should have no problem to find someone to compel."

Luckily it was already getting dark. Before they went Damon checked in with Stefan, who told him all about the well full of vervain. Not wanting to be there when he came Damon told him that he had to go hunting. Getting a lot of warnings from Stefan to not kill anyone he rolled his eyes and just told Stefan to clean up the werewolf while he was gone.

"I already did my fair share of work with that werewolf, you can at least clean up."

Not waiting for Stefan's response he turned off his phone.

"Jeremy, you'd better text Elena and Jenna something to stop anyone from getting suspicious.

Jeremy complied, telling them that he was taking a walk. Before they left, Jeremy grabbed all of his clothes and belongings and stored them in Damon's room. They were bloody and ripped apart, and if Stefan saw them he would immediately know what'd happened. The smell of werewolf was overpowering all other scents in the den, so nobody would be the wiser.

They took the Damon's blue Chevrolet just in time before Caroline came. Accelerating they drove off before the other newborn could take a look inside the car.

"That was close. We should better come up with a cover story soon. And you need a ring if you want to stay in Mystic Falls."

Jeremy agreed and racked his brain thinking about a way he could be turned.

"I only see two options: we either tell them the truth and deal with it, or we just say that I had a car accident and you gave me blood to save me…"

Smirking Damon looked over to his new toy.

"I like your first idea. It would be fun to mess with them all. But you're still not invincible and you need that ring. So I propose to go with your second idea. As long as Bonnie doesn't touch you or me, she won't get suspicious."

When they arrived at the outskirts of the next town, Damon parked in front of a bar. Loud music was blaring and, deeming by the cars outside, it was packed. The ideal hunting ground.

"Let's see how you do. Better try to not make a massacre in there. You'll need to learn finesse."

.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Growing Darkness  
**Author:** CrowX  
**Fandom:** The Vampire Diaries (TV)  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Pairing:** Damon/Jeremy  
**Word count:** 2062  
**Warnings:** slash, angst, character death, torture  
**Summary:** What would be if Jeremy was turned on after watching Damon torture Mason?

**Notes: **Many thanks to my beta reader **darkkite23**!

Written for the Weekend Comment Fic Party at LJ's community tvd_rareships, for a prompt of **nicenicegirl**

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

.

* * *

.

**Growing Darkness**

.

**Chapter 4**

.

Eyes alight with eagerness and the beginning of cruelty, Jeremy smirked as he sauntered into the bar, Damon trailing behind him. Immediately, the smells bombarded his senses and he closed his eyes in an attempt to prevent his face from vamping out.

Damon steered him towards the only free space at the bar. After drowning two glasses of scotch right away, Jeremy began to feel more in control. With a raised eyebrow he noticed the bar keeper pouring him another drink with a blank face.

"So how does compelling works? Do I just look into their eyes and command them?"

With a half-smile Damon's hand trailed down to cup Jeremy's ass. Nobody in there was noticing anything, and even if they did he could care less. This new toy was way too much fun not to play with anyway. He briefly remembered Vickie. That girl had been a disaster from the first bite. But this boy seemed to provide him with endless entertainment. Damon was very much looking forward to it.

"No, you have to concentrate. You have to want them to do it, force your will on them. Just try with a waitress first."

After sipping his third glass of scotch, Jeremy glided over to one of the waitresses. She wasn't too bad looking, but very much older than him and with way too much make-up. Nevertheless he smiled innocently.

"What do you recommend to eat here?"

The waitress was eager in explaining to him the specialty of the house: double bacon burger. When she stopped for a moment Jeremy concentrated and looked into her eyes.

"I want to have you instead. Come out with me. Do you understand?"

With relief and amusement he saw that her face went blank and with a monotone voice she replied:

"I understand."

He went outside and the woman followed him to the back of the bar. Nobody would disturb them there. Not surprisingly, Jeremy heard Damon behind him. As a human, he would have been startled.

"Very good so far. You're definitely a natural at this. Let's see about you're biting abilities."

Damon looked over Jeremy's shoulder as his hands came around the boy to open the waitress's blouse. Bending her head to one side Damon nudged Jeremy forward with his hips.

"This time, it's about doing it in the most unobtrusive way. Don't bite her neck where everyone can see the bite. Try a little bit more on the side towards the shoulder. Of course you could also try the forearm or the thigh if you want to be careful about discovery."

He brushed his fingers over the place Jeremy should bite and saw the boy already with a hungry look in his dark red eyes.

"You don't have to really bite, only make small incisions and then you just suck the blood pouring out. Later we'll get to the fun part of hunting."

The boy did as he told and carefully extended his fangs to pierce through the skin while Damon continued to lecture.

Moaning at the taste of the blood, Jeremy sucked until he felt Damon squeezing his ass to get his attention. The blood tasted like the best thing in the universe, like all of his favorites combined in a heady combination of booze, chocolate and fries all in one taste. There were no words for it. Jeremy didn't want to stop, but he regretfully obeyed, not having forgotten Damon's threat to leave him alone if he didn't.

"Do you hear her heart? It's pumping a little bit more irregular, because the blood pressure is down. That's the point where you should stop if you want her to walk away."

The boy obeyed and licked the wounds until the blood flow was subsiding. He pulled the collar back and stared into the eyes of the woman.

"Forget what happened and go inside. Do you understand?"

Dutifully she answered: "I understand."

When the waitress was gone Damon grabbed Jeremy and turned him around, pressing him against the wall.

"What a good little student you are. Were you always that eager to please your teachers? You must be popular with the staff."

Not succeeding in swallowing the moan Jeremy pushed his cock into Damon's bulge.

"No, that's only for you, Damon."

Damon allowed him a few more trusts but then he pulled away.

"I feel honored then. But before we come to this fun part we should do the other fun part first."

They entered the bar once again and got some more drinks. Damon watched with detached amusement as his fledgling compelled the bartender first to serve him booze and then to not pay the bill. They watched the crowd, sipping on their drinks and Damon began to share his hunting experiences.

"Sometimes it's just the easiest to approach someone in a lone street. But this is like an all-you-can-eat buffet and you can choose whoever you like. Let's see… this timid girl over there with her loud friends, she'll scare easily and she'll scream and beg when you hunt her. The tough guys over there are fun, too, when they believe that they can take you. The astonishment and the fright in their eyes will feel so good, believe me. Then sometimes you will experience suicidal people, they aren't fun at all. Better let them live, that's crueler than anything."

Jeremy's smirk grew more cynical when he listened to Damon's tales. He already found a girl he would love to chase.

"I think I'll take this one over there, the girl in the pink top."

Giving her a once over Damon snorted.

"Another good way for a satisfying hunt: a stupid stuck-up bitch that probably would have laughed at you just hours earlier. Revenge on people who scorned you or fall in the same category does always feel soo good."

Rolling his eyes at Damon's lecturing Jeremy nevertheless took in all he had to say. He felt hungry again, and the smell of all those warm bodies inside did nothing to diminish it. Finally he saw the girl leaving with her friends.

They went after her, staying in the shadows and saw her getting into a small but flashy car. Her friends drove away as she checked her make-up in the mirror.

"Now?" Jeremy asked impatiently. But Damon grabbed his arm and with lightening speed they went beside the road quite some way further away.

"No. Make her stop the car and get out. For this time I'll play the victim, in future you better do it yourself."

Damon went to the street and lay down just in the middle of the one road. Just in time as the lights of the flashy car came near. She wasn't very fast and Jeremy watched amused as she saw the body on the street and hit the brakes. The girl wasn't very bright or maybe just too helpful as she ran out of the car to Damon, but Jeremy didn't care. Like a whirlwind he was in front of her, enjoying her shocked scream as he backed her up towards her car.

Frightened the girl turned around and began to run away. It was almost too easy, Jeremy thought distractedly as he chased her into the woods. The hunt was on.

Jeremy leisurely walked behind her, letting her gain distance to make her think that she was outrunning him. When she hid behind a tree and looked around he came up behind her back.

"Hello there. If you want to escape, you have to do better."

Her screams were music in his ears and he let her scramble away again. For a few more minutes, Jeremy continued in toying with her in this way, but then he felt his throat burning. Running out of patience for this game, he finally grabbed her and pressed her against a tree.

"Please, please, let me go. What do you want from me?"

Her mascara was smeared and she looked desperate. Jeremy smiled open-mouthed as his face shifted and his fangs grew. The shocked cries were only turning him on, but the girl didn't interest him much in a sexual way anymore. As he finally sank his fangs into her throat, holding her tightly, he thought of Damon as he slowly thrust his erection into her hip.

Damon wasn't too far behind, satisfied at the way his toy was handling the hunt. He couldn't have done better. He approached the boy and pressed his body against Jeremy's, putting kisses onto his neck as he looked into the terrified girl's eyes.

"That was a very good hunt. You don't mind to share, now do you?"

Without waiting for a response Damon bent forward and bit into the other side of the girl's throat. Her blood was laced with adrenalin and it tasted delicious.

Jeremy all but purred in the back of his throat as he guzzled down the hot blood, so much better than anything he'd ever tasted before. He could taste the terror in the blood and it made him feel not only superior but also invincible. He began to thrust back into Damon's bulge, enjoying the double friction as his own cock rubbed against the girl's thigh.

It didn't take very long and Jeremy grew aware of her heart beating slower and slower until it stopped. They both drank the last drops and then dropped the corpse. Jeremy turned around and pressed against Damon as he locked his lips with him, playing with the other vampire's eager tongue. When they parted, he was panting, his body still not used to stop breathing.

"Is it always so hot chasing a meal?"

Raising an eyebrow at Jeremy's choice of words Damon nodded.

"For me it is. With Stefan it's different, but he's hunting rabbits after all. Don't want to imagine that, you understand? Soo… how do you want to take care of that?"

Gesturing to their groins Damon grinned lasciviously as Jeremy sank to his knees. He leaned back to the tree and the boy opened his trousers. Jeremy looked up through his eye lashes as he took out his maker's hard cock. Licking around the head he smirked and began to stroke the rest of the hardness from base to the head.

Damon groaned as he began to push into that hot mouth. The boy was blazing because he'd taken lot of blood. But then he pushed him away.

"If you want to get anything, you'd better be on your hands and knees the next second."

The kid complied and moaning Damon grabbed the ass after ripping the trousers down. With just one thrust he sank inside and set a fast rhythm. Jeremy was tight around his cock and having been aroused since the beginning of the evening, Damon didn't take long until he came.

Jeremy whimpered as finally, finally Damon began to touch his own erection and came without any further prompting.

"God, Damon… never been… that good…"

Grinning satisfied Damon pulled away and Jeremy rolled lazily onto the ground on his back.

"So what else can you tell me about the hunt?"

While dressing himself Damon launched a small lecture.

"Like you just experienced, a terrified victim tastes deliciously spicy, it's all the adrenalin in them. The emotions which doesn't taste good are grief, it's sour, and pain, which tastes bitter, so it's better to not torture them if you want to feed. But the most delicious taste is that of seduced humans. Completely sweet… you have no idea how good you tasted, almost a shame…"

But then he looked down at the boy and stroked Jeremy's naked hips with his foot.

"But you being a vampire has other advantages… So if you're sated," smirking at the double entendre Damon continued, "we should think of a plan to introduce poor young vampire Jeremy to Mystic Falls with its white hats."

.

.

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Growing Darkness  
**Author:** CrowX  
**Fandom:** The Vampire Diaries (TV)  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Pairing:** Damon/Jeremy  
**Word count:** 2428  
**Warnings:** slash, angst, character death, torture

**Summary:** What would be if Jeremy was turned on after watching Damon torture Mason?

**Notes:** Many thanks to my beta reader darkkite23. :-)

Written for the Weekend Comment Fic Party at LJ's community tvd_rareships, for a prompt of **nicenicegirl**

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

.

* * *

.

.

**Growing Darkness**

**.**

**.  
**

Chapter 5

.

.

Before they went back to Damon's car, Jeremy had to take care of the body. It wasn't that hard; he only found it annoying to have to dig around in the dirt until the grave was deep enough. Afterwards, they drove the girl's car to a seedy part of the town.

"It won't take long until somebody steals that car and soon it will be sold with a new coat of paint."

On the way back to Mystic Falls, they discussed their plan to present Jeremy as a vampire. Jeremy agreed that it was the easiest to pretend it was an accident. For this plan they needed an impartial witness to make the story believable though.

"Stefan is too weak to realize if you're already a vampire or just transitioning. You're still breathing out of habit even when you don't need to. We should be able to fool him. But be careful around the witch. Don't let her touch you."

It was already late, or more like early in the morning. They had to act fast before the sunlight was making it impossible.

They waited at a street not far from the Salvatore boarding house for a car. Like Damon had done before Jeremy lay down in the street, after making sure that he smelled strongly of beer. As expected, a car came around after a while and Jeremy waited with clenched teeth as he was run over. It hurt a lot and he could hear his bones cracking. As a human, he wouldn't have survived it, he thought as he was landing a few meters away, bleeding all over until his wounds healed.

Naturally the man came out of the car, completely shocked and frightened. He tried to help Jeremy who laid still and had to bite back a chuckle. The man's blood smelled delicious with all that adrenaline, but for now Jeremy had to hold back. The fact that he was full of blood helped a lot.

When the man shouted for help and searched for his phone, Damon came out of the bushes.

"Please, I don't know what to do, he just laid there on the street and I… O god, he's dead, isn't he?"

Damon knelt down next to Jeremy and ripped his wrist open, feeding him his blood. At least this part was somewhat enjoyable for Jeremy and the kid even had the audacity to lick his wrist with his tongue, drawing circles over the cool skin. But the screams of the man interrupted them before they could screw up their own plans.

"What are you doing, are you crazy? I… I'm calling for help… and the police!"

Like a whirlwind, Damon stood up and looked into the man's eyes.

"You won't call anybody. You will wait here quietly."

To open the last act curtain Damon then called his brother.

"Stefan, we have a problem. It's Jeremy."

After giving him their location, Damon had to hide a smile. Jeremy was still lying motionlessly on the ground, waiting for Stefan to 'wake up'. It was perfect. He could feel the amusement coming from his pet and Damon himself couldn't remember when he last had had so much fun.

When Stefan arrived, it was an understatement to say he was shocked as he saw Jeremy lying on the ground like dead. Damon explained everything and his devastated brother began to question the man. When his questions were satisfied, Stefan knelt down next to Jeremy just as the latter took in a deep breath and opened his eyes.

"What… ah, my head… Stefan, what happened?"

"Shhhh… Just calm down, Jeremy. Can you remember what you did last?"

Slowly Jeremy sat up, frowning as he tried to 'remember'.

"I was in the woods, drinking beer. I tried to forget about Mason, and… I don't know, it was very late and I wanted to get home. I was so tired and… drunk?"

The other vampire nodded with a solemn face.

"You smell like a whole brewery. The man over there said that you were lying on the street and he… I'm sorry to say this, Jeremy, but he ran you over with his car."

Schooling his face into shock, Jeremy looked down on him, seeing his torn and bloodied clothes. He patted his arms and legs, feeling around for injury.

"But I'm fine. I don't hurt… What is going on, Stefan?"

Gulping, Stefan took Jeremy in a hug, trying to break it down gently.

"Damon came by and heard the man calling for help. So he gave you his blood. You died, Jeremy, and now you're transitioning."

Jeremy wrestled himself out of the hug and walked a few feet away. He himself thought that his performance was Oscar-worthy and felt almost giddy. Suppressing his mirth, Jeremy looked up to Stefan. Remembering Vicki's behavior during her transitioning Jeremy decided to copy it.

"I'm a vampire? But… Oh god, I'm hungry. Why am I so hungry?"

Jeremy could feel that dawn was only an hour or so away and he had to get out of here. Already his new instincts were warning him.

"I want to go home."

Not caring about the others he began to ran home at human speed, knowing that he had to get there before Stefan could see that he had to be invited in.

Damon held Stefan back as he wanted to run after the boy.

"Wait. We first have to clean up this mess. Can you find a deer and break its neck without feeding?"

Stefan nodded, ignoring the slight taunt, and hurried into the woods. Meanwhile Damon compelled the man to believe that he'd run over a deer. His car was pretty much damaged and a deer would be the perfect explanation.

Just a few minutes later Stefan returned with a dead deer and placed it on the ground where Jeremy had bled, tearing a few wounds into the animal.

"I think that's good enough. We should go to the Gilbert's before Jeremy gets really hungry…"

Stefan nodded tersely and sighed, not knowing how to explain this to Elena. But Damon grasped his shoulder in mock support.

"Don't worry. Everything is better than burying her brother. She will come around."

His face full of mistrust Stefan suddenly looked at Damon.

"Yeah, and she will thank you for saving him. Do you really believe this will make her forget that you killed Jeremy first? If it hadn't been for that ring… I know that you're doing all that just to get on her good side."

Suddenly Damon remembered the ring. Shit. They should get it back immediately, it would be suspicious if found missing on the kid's finger.

"Think what you will, little brother. Why don't you go to her and break it to her while preventing Jeremy from snacking on his family? I'll go and grab some blood bags."

Naturally Stefan tried to protest.

"No, Jeremy will drink animal blood from the beginning. It will make it easier for him."

"Are you crazy, Stefan? You know how well that turned out with Vicki. He won't survive the change if he doesn't get human blood. Be happy that I'm only giving him the bagged kind. It would be so much better if he fed from the source. But why are you even making this decision? It's not your choice or Elena's. It is Jeremy's choice after all. Don't think for a second that I forgot what you did to me when you took away my choice, little brother. I won't let you do the same to other people!"

With that Damon turned and ran back to their house. This time there hadn't been any pretending. Just remembering how selfish Stefan had acted made him very angry at his brother. Searching the house he finally found Jeremy's now useless Gilbert ring under the couch where it had rolled after the boy had thrown it away. Grabbing a few blood bags Damon made his way back to the Gilbert's. It was high time; he knew that dawn was only half an hour away.

In the meantime, Jeremy had knocked on the door, hoping that his aunt would wake up first. After a few minutes he heard shuffling steps towards the door as it was opened.

"Jeremy! Have you any idea how late it is? I was so worried about you! Why didn't you answer your phone?"

Jeremy just stood there, trying to look guilty and remorseful as he stayed in the shadows so that his aunt wouldn't see the bloodied clothes. After a few minutes of ranting, his aunt smelled the beer.

"You're drunk! I had hoped that you were over that phase, Jeremy. I'm very disappointed. Well, why don't you come in? We really don't need to wake up the neighbors."

Jeremy was just able to suppress his smile of victory as he stepped over the threshold.

"I'm not waking up anybody! it's you who's making such noise!"

He couldn't prevent being sarcastic. But then he heard his sister getting out of her room. Time for the next performance.

"I'm hungry, soo hungry!"

Brushing off Jenna's questions he went into the kitchen and began to pilfer the fridge. To his surprise the food tasted different than before. He'd always assumed that since Stefan and Damon were eating normally that there wasn't a difference. There was. It tasted so much more intense. Like all his other senses his taste buds' abilities were enhanced, too.

Elena came into the kitchen and, like Jenna, began to berate him. But when she saw his strange behavior and the torn, bloodied clothes, she paled. She couldn't believe what it reminded her of.

"Jeremy… are you alright?"

Normally he would have felt guilty, hearing her soft, worried voice, but now he only felt a slight twinge of annoyance.

"Of course. But could you all stop screaming so loud? It's too loud in here."

At once they stopped talking, Elena out of shock of her realization and Jenna out of indignation. Finally Stefan arrived, followed by Damon. Stefan immediately went over to Elena and took her in her arms as Damon went over to Jenna and compelled her again.

"You forget all this. Jeremy went home late and you gave him a lecture. Now you're going to sleep. Understood?"

"I'm forgetting all this and I'm going to sleep," Jenna answered blankly and went upstairs.

While Damon was sneaking the ring back on Jeremy's finger, Elena began to cry softly into Stefan's chest. He whispered quietly, explaining what happened. In the meantime, Damon opened the blood bags and poured them into a big cup. After heating it up in the microwave he set the cup out of Jeremy's reach.

"Jeremy, you know what is happening, right? This food won't satisfy the hunger. There is only one way to stop it, and that is in this cup. Or you won't feed, but then you die in a few hours. So what will it be?"

Elena had turned around and looked at Jeremy pleadingly. She couldn't lose her brother.

Jeremy swallowed audibly and stretched out his arm.

"I know. Anna had told me all about it. And I don't want to die."

Damon gave him the cup and they all stared at Jeremy as he drank the blood. Damon was proud of the boy. Even just being hours old the fledgling had succeeded in pretending to be just transitioning, not showing his fangs or veins until after he drank the blood. Naturally, the amounts of blood Jeremy had consumed before were helping in this regard as well.

When he had swallowed the first gulps of blood, Jeremy gave in to the overwhelming need and his vampire features appeared. He heard the gasp of Elena, turning into sobs as he swirled around to her, fixing his dark red eyes on her neck. Immediately Stefan stepped in front of her.

"Damon, you better take Jeremy to our house for the time being. Just until he learns to control himself. I stay with Elena for the night."

Turning to Elena he stroked her hair as he took her upstairs.

"Don't worry. It will take a few weeks or so and then your brother can come back. But maybe you can talk to Bonnie. It would be so much better if he has a ring to continue his normal life."

Smirking, Damon turned to Jeremy who was smirking as well. Without talking, they left the house and ran back to Damon's bedroom. The boy was laughing loudly even though the sky was already lightening up as the sun was dawning.

"That was so much fun. Like doing a movie. I can't believe that they bought it!"

He turned around to Damon and jumped on him, kissing him deeply. The older vampire chuckled as he opened the door, letting himself being pushed inside.

"So eager. I like it. It was fun though, the most I had in ages!"

They went upstairs and Damon began to close all the curtains. However, Jeremy was getting curious. Stepping in front of one he opened a gap and stuck his hand into the small ray of sun coming through. Immediately he yelped.

"Ouch! Damn it!"

Chuckling Damon stopped and just shook his head with exasperation.

"You're truly a child, kid! So now you do believe that sunlight is dangerous, okay?"

Jeremy nodded. Everything was still so new and despite knowing about this world for some months it still felt a little like a fairytale.

"It's just strange, a few hours ago it didn't matter, and now, it does."

The other vampire simply lifted an eyebrow as he strutted to Jeremy, beginning swiftly to pull off the sullied clothes.

"You're not sleeping in my bed with those bloodied stuff. Strip!"

He didn't need to say anything more as the boy began to take them off eagerly. Sitting on the bed Damon enjoyed the show, even though he was getting tired. It had been an exhausting day. Kicking off his own shoes and shirt, he frowned unhappily as he recalled something.

"Try to remember that Stefan lives here, too. He better not catch you tomorrow naked next to me. He won't question you being in my bed, after all it's big enough and I have to watch you…"

Jeremy just shrugged it off and pressed his naked body against Damon's. Though he wasn't against another fuck, his mind longed for some hours to relax and process everything.

"You'll hear him before he could come in, right? G'night," he mumbled as he already drifted off.

.

.

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: **Growing Darkness  
**Author: **CrowX  
**Fandom: **The Vampire Diaries (TV)  
**Rating: **NC-17  
**Pairing: **Damon/Jeremy  
**Word count:** 1578  
**Warnings: **slash, angst, character death, torture

**Summary: **What would be if Jeremy was turned on after watching Damon torture Mason?

**Notes: **Written for the Weekend Comment Fic Party at LJ's community tvd_rareships, for a prompt of nicenicegirl.

Many thanks to my new beta reader Krystal (TVD-FFN-NIN).

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**Growing Darkness**

Chapter 6

In the following days, they settled into a routine with Jeremy playing his part as the fledgling learning control, while Stefan poured him animal blood and lectured him. Damon was always near him, standing behind him with the customary glass of scotch in his hand as he rolled his eyes or made faces behind his brother's back. It was all Jeremy had to do not to laugh outright.

As for once Stefan finally went to visit Elena to console her, Jeremy dropped the obedient and tame act and pounced on Damon.

"God, I can't endure another lecture from him. How can you stand being around your brother? He is so virtuous it honestly makes me sick. And I didn't know that vampires can get sick, but he's managing to make me…"

His lover just chuckled as he welcomed Jeremy's attention, the eager hands roaming under his shirt.

"Then I've got a nice surprise for you. I convinced Stefan to stay the night with Elena, since I would be able to 'handle' you. He trusts me, surprisingly, and I thought we could go out, get you the good stuff fresh from the source."

For that, he got a passionate kiss from the boy, already feeling his cock pushing into his own. Again, Damon congratulated himself for his good choice. He was sure that he wouldn't grow tired of the kid too soon.

"We can take care of that later. I know you. If I let you get a piece of my wonderful body right now, we'll never leave."

Pouting, Jeremy drew away, his eyes lingering on the bulge in the other vampire's pants.

"If Bonnie could finally be convinced that I'm not dangerous, we wouldn't have to sit around here and wait for that damn ring. Are you sure that another witch won't do?"

Regretfully, Damon shook his head. Bonnie had been sad and equally suspicious that Jeremy had become a vampire and had demanded for him to be trained as well as Caroline before she would give him a daylight ring.

"It's a spell that Emily invented, and now only Bonnie has knowledge of it. We can't even steal the ring of another vampire, it won't work for you. But if you keep on playing your part that well, it shouldn't take much longer."

They took Damon's blue Camaro and he drove as fast as he could for a few hours until they were far enough from Mystic Falls.

"So tell me, what are you after? Campers to hunt, drunk people at a bar, or grinding bodies in a club, feeding on them right there on the dance floor?"

Jeremy's fangs grew as his face changed into a dark vampire's one. He growled slightly at the images Damon drew up.

"Oh, the agony of choice! Hmm, I think I rather chose the club. I've never done it yet…"

Damon chuckled at the eagerness of his apprentice and soon found an appropriate club. They compelled their way inside and were greeted with loud music and the scent of sweating bodies. Jeremy had difficulties to hold back the change on his face as he sniffed the many different scents and the increased heartbeats.

They got some drinks at the bar and turned around to observe the people on the dance floor. Soon Damon noticed a girl who seemed to be on her own, dancing and looking around for someone to join her. She looked decent enough and wondered why no one was tapping into that. Nudging Jeremy into her direction, he pushed the fledgling on the dance floor.

"Take her. I will observe you and join you a bit later."

It was interesting to see how Jeremy's new found poise made him approach like a panther on the prowl. Her eyes were moving around his body with strong interest as he began to sway close to her. Soon she was laughing at the whispered words in her ear and she slung her arms around Jeremy's face. It didn't take long until Damon saw that her eyes went blank under compulsion and that his boy's face was buried in her neck. For anyone else it would look like he was giving her a hickey, but Damon could smell the sweet scent of her blood.

After a while, he went on the dance floor as well and moved in behind her. She was still safely alive, but Damon decided that it wouldn't be that way much longer.

"Is she delicious? Her blood smells very sweet; I could almost taste it from across the floor."

Jeremy looked up with dark red lips and quickly bent to his maker, brushing the wet lips over Damon's.

"See for yourself. She's tasty, aren't you, sweetheart? You don't mind my lover taking some as well, do you?"

Her mind still clouded under the compulsion she shook her head and offered the other side of her neck to Damon. There were so many people around them, dancing in the dark, only illuminated by the flashing lights, meaning it was safe to proceed. Licking his lips, Damon let his fangs grow.

"Now if that's not an invitation…"

He sank them inside her neck and the hot blood hit his tongue. Moaning he pushed his hard cock into her ass, feeling her shudder as Jeremy did the same on the other side of her neck. She whimpered delightfully and Damon knew that her last minutes would be pleasurable for all of them. Soon, both of the vampires were grinding against her clothed body in rhythm to the pounding beats of music.

When the girl grew weak, already in the throes of the approaching death, both of them held her upright, sucking the last drops of blood out of her veins. With a small sigh she collapsed dead between them. Licking away the last droplets of blood Damon changed back and saw the boy do the same.

"That was amazing. Draining her dry in front of all those people. And no one noticed anything. I love this life!"

Approvingly, Damon nodded and grabbed her tightly. Together, with Jeremy on the other side, they carried her outside, making it look like she passed out from alcohol. At the door, they compelled the bouncer that he hadn't seen them and made their way out into the nearby woods.

"So do you want to bury her first or do you want me to pound your small tight ass?"

Of course, he knew what the choice was when Jeremy dropped unceremoniously on his knees and began to open the fly on Damon's trousers. He took the hard cock out and began to lick away the first droplets of cum.

"You know what I'll always choose."

With a slight growl, Damon grabbed his fledgling's head and pushed harder into the talented mouth, making Jeremy deep throat him with every thrust. The younger one just took it in stride, but before Damon could come, he drew away.

"Didn't you say something about pounding my ass?"

He turned around and took Damon's hand to lick the fingers. When they were wet enough, Jeremy presented his back and spread his long legs. Bracing against a tree, he waited for Damon. The older vampire didn't wait for long, and began to prepare the tight ass in front of him.

"Turning you was the best decision in my life. Screw Katherine, screw Elena, and Stefan. But right now I'm going to screw you."

After a few moments, he finally pushed inside. It was tight and hot since Jeremy was full of blood. Damon groaned as he sped up, changing the angle so that his cock brushed against the new vampire's prostate. Jeremy was mewling, the soft needy noises were edging Damon on and he pressed the younger one against the tree as he pushed in as deep as possible. His hand closed around Jeremy's cock to trigger his orgasm just as he was coming, too. They rested, panting against the tree and then Jeremy suddenly laughed.

"Poor tree. I'm sure it's traumatized for the rest of its life."

The bark of the tree had deep claw-like wounds where Jeremy had grabbed it. Damon had to laugh, too, it didn't look like the marks of an animal, so if anyone saw this they would wonder. They cleaned up and dressed Jeremy took the corpse to bury her. They ran deep into the woods, far away from the club, so that not even search troops would find the girl. Then they buried the girl under a lot of stones in a creek, were even dogs wouldn't be able to smell her. Wet and happy, they went back to Mystic Falls.

"I think when you get your ring we should go somewhere else. Or do you want to sit around waiting for whatever crap is going to happen here?"

Jeremy smirked, his eyes showing no emotion and shrugged.

"I couldn't care less. Elena has her own little army, they don't need us. I just want to go away. This town is so boring."

Damon slung an arm around his charge's shoulder, already planning what they could do.

"Let's go to Europe and Asia. It's far away from here. Just pack things you don't want to leave behind. Don't take too many clothes; I'm going to buy you better things than those rags. The good thing about being a vampire is that you have enough time to gather more money than you can ever spend."

**TBC**

****Yay, it's my birthday and I get to post! So happy and many thanks to Krystal again.


End file.
